


A Kiss With A Fist is Better Than None

by webofdreams89



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: But too dense to admit it, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Silly girls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For just a second, the feral look in Tamsin’s eyes makes Bo think Tamsin’s about to hit her.  But then she surges forward, her lips crushing against Bo’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With A Fist is Better Than None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andymcnope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andymcnope/gifts).



For just a second, the feral look in Tamsin’s eyes makes Bo think Tamsin’s about to hit her.  But then she surges forward, her lips crushing against Bo’s enough to make her teeth cut through her lips just a little.  Bo can taste that metallicy taste of blood before she gets too distracted by the way Tamsin’s hands feel dragging her hips forward and the way her tongue feels as it swipes across her lips. 

Bo has been having sex for years, has had sex with many people, but she’s never lost herself so much so fast as she is with Tamsin.  Tamsin, who is a flash of bright blue eyes, who is hips grinding into Bo’s, who is hands bruising her hips and teeth on her neck and a sharp slap to her ass. 

Bo comes with her back pressed to the wall and Tamsin’s hand down her pants.  When her legs feel more like legs and less like Jell-o, Bo grabs Tamsin by the shoulders and flips her around.  Tamsin stares at her, panting hard before Bo kisses her again, her hand going under Tamsin’s shirt, under her bra, and cupping her breast.  Bo’s stomach swims at the way Tamsin whines when she squeezes her nipple.

Hands on her fly, Bo unzips her pants and slides them down her hips.  She takes a second to admire Tamsin’s black lace underwear before she slides them down too.  Tamsin steps out of them and Bo kneels before her, hooking one of Tamsin’s legs over her shoulder.  Bo buries her face between Tamsin’s legs, inhaling deeply and shuddering as she feels herself growing wet again. 

She licks Tamsin open, tastes her.  Tamsin buries her hands in Bo’s hair and holds on.  Later, after Bo slides her fingers deep inside her and sucks on Tamsin’s clit until she comes, Tamsin pushes Bo away and gets dressed.

Bo licks her lips and sees the way Tamsin watches before.  Then she frowns and snarls, “Look, this doesn’t mean anything.”

“Okay,” Bo says, ignoring that churning feeling in her gut.

“I mean it,” Tamsin says, stepping right up into her space again, though Bo doesn’t imagine she’ll kiss her this time.  Then again, she didn’t think Tamsin would last time either.  “This isn’t going to happen again.”

“Okay,” she says again.

\--

The thing is, it does happen again.  In Bo’s apartment, at the Dahl on several occasion, one memorable occasion in an alley way after a fight against a pair of Afreet twins that could turn themselves into lions. 

It’s weird how they always seem to end up together, even when they’re avoiding each other.  They fae community is small.  The fae community in a single city is even smaller, but it isn’t small enough to end up working case after case with each other.  Even Kenzi comments about how randomly unrandom it’s all starting to seem. 

\--

They’re at the Dahl again after going at it in the bathroom when Bo, full body still pressed against Tamsin who looks dazed and is breathing hard, pushes off of Tamsin.  She goes to stand in front of the mirror to fix her hair, looking pointedly at Tamsin through the reflection.  Tamsin looks like she’s about read to say something when Bo cuts her off. 

“Let me guess.  This doesn’t mean anything.  Right?”

Bo watches her hesitate until she finally nods. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Bo says and then storms out of the bathroom.

Kenzi glances over at Bo as she reclaims her seat, lips pursed to say something before she notices the disheveled state of Bo’s clothes and the hickies on her neck.  Her mouth snaps shut and her eyes narrow when she spies Tamsin slinking up to the bar, straightening her shirt.

She raises and eyebrow.  “Oh my god, really?  Really Bo?”

Bo smiles, but its tight around the corners of her lips. 

Kenzi waits patiently for all of three seconds before she slams her hands on the table and demands, “Well?  How was it?”

Bo bites her lip, making Kenzi smirk at her.  “That good, huh?  I’m a _mostly_ straight girl, but I’ll be the first to admit that Tamsin is Grade A.”

“Yeah,” Bo says quietly, “she really is.”

Kenzi leans closer.  “I can smell a but from a mile away.”

“I hope that’s b-u-t and b-u-t-t,” Bo says, trying to distract Kenzi.  She’s really not in the mood to talk about it.

Kenzi rolls her eyes.  “Duh, Bobo.”  She turns serious then, face smoothing out.  “It’s been happening for a while now and you fell for her, huh?”

“Something like that,” Bo says, gulping down the rest of her beer.  “Actually, _exactly_ like that.”

“Well, you now have three options.  You could tell her how you feel.  You could keep letting it happen and probably end up getting even more hurt.  Or you could end it.

“So, what are you going to do?”

Bo sighs.  “That’s the question, isn’t it?  Why does being a succubus _suck_ so much?”

\--

Bo lets it go on.  They fuck, they fight, they down shots at the Dahl.  Bo sometimes is so sure that Tamsin feels the same way but it too scared to admit it.  Sometimes she thinks Tamsin could care less.

Still, Kenzi is right when she says Bo has to do something.  And she’s always been more of a woman of action than of words, so she shows Tamsin how she really feels.  By taking a sword to the gut for her.

Tamsin’s back was turn, already engaged in fighting two other creeps.  Even if Bo screamed out for her, Tamsin would never have been able to dispatch the two to defend herself in time.

It hurts when the fae pulls his sword from her body, but by the time she’s a heap on the ground, Bo can’t feel much of anything.  She hears Kenzi screaming, hears bodies hitting the ground as Tamsin becomes a whirlwind of fury and slays them.

Then Tamsin is kneeling next to her and Bo is so concerned Tamsin’s going to stain her jeans from Bo’s blood.  She likes those jeans.  They make Tamsin’s butt look really nice.  She’s tell Tamsin so right before she loses consciousness.

\--

Bo opens her eyes, gets blinded by fluorescent lights, and then closes them once again.

“You were my job.  I wasn’t supposed to care about you,” she hears Tamsin say. 

She opens her eyes again, wincing a little, and focusing on Tamsin.

“I’m sorry,” Bo murmurs.  She reaches out for Tamsin and feels Tamsin’s hands close around hers.

“Fuck, Bo, don’t be.”  Bo can the tear streaks and mascara stains on Tamsin’s face.  She never wants Tamsin to cry because of her.  “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus,” Bo replies honestly.

“You’d probably recover faster if you were hit by a bus than having your guts sliced through,” Tamsin says.

Bo smirks.  “You really know how to sweet talk a girl, don’t you?”

Tamsin is quiet for a long time.  She eventually squeezes Bo’s hand and murmurs, “This…this does mean something, doesn’t it?  You and me?”

Something catches in Bo’s throat.  “I can’t speak for you, Tamsin, but it has for me for a while.”

“Thank fuck,” Tamsin says. 

Bo wants Tamsin to crash their lips together, wants it passionate, but Tamsin simply gazes down at her with a small grin, like she can read Bo’s mind.  “There’s time for that later, dumbass.”

 

 


End file.
